A reliability and stability of a device, system, platform, or operating environment may depend on the device, system, platform, or operating environment operating within design specifications. A number of devices, systems, platforms, and operating environments use reference voltages. Clock skew tolerances and input edge rates are becoming increasingly smaller as systems become more complex and faster.
A number of attempts have been proposed to compensate for reference differential clock skew. In particular, pin-to-pin output skew and/or driver induced skew have been addressed by shortening propagation delay differences between clock input-to-output paths inside of a circuit and IC package. However, such approaches are limited in effectiveness and potential gains by, for example, the need to modify the circuits and IC packages.